With You, Always
by Takara Ravenheart
Summary: Post-02 but focuses on 01 cast only. So technically it's an 01 story. Basically, Joe is struggling with studying Medicine and feels more hopeless and alone than ever. His friends make him realise that even when they can't be there, they'll always be with him.


_Hello everyone! This is a friendship one-shot for the Advent Calendar challenge. I didn't know what to write so I decided to write a friendship fic between the original eight. It has special focus on Joe, only cause he needs more love._

* * *

><p>Studying. Joe Kido had enjoyed studying before and he still wanted to become a Doctor. Having saved the digital world, he had begun believing that anything was possible but now he wasn't so sure.<p>

There was no way he'd be able to make it to Matt's concert this Saturday which was a shame. He felt as if he were neglecting his friends. Maybe he should go. It wasn't like studying was getting him anywhere.

"Joe?" Jim's voice called out to him as his brother came into the room. "Go out and clear your head."

"I have a report to submit in two days, Jim," Joe said. He knew his brother knew this then why was he telling him to go and take a break? He didn't have time for that. Still, he knew he shouldn't snap. Jim was just trying to help.

Jim shook his head. "And you won't get anything done by stressing out and staring at your assessments. I'm calling the rescue force, now go!" He grabbed Joe's assessment papers, shoving them in a drawer. "Go."

"B-but..." Joe protested but then sighed a little. It couldn't hurt to get out. He nodded before changing and heading out.

As soon as Joe left, Jim grabbed the phone book and dialed Tai's house.

Mrs. Kamiya answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Kamiya, may I please talk to Tai?" Jim said.

"Of course. Hold on a minute," Mrs. Kamiya said, putting the phone piece down and calling out for her son. "Jim's on the phone."

Tai came out of his room, taking the phone. "Hey Jim, what's up?"

"Tai, can you get your friends to come and meet up with Joe?" Jim said.

Tai blinked at the strange request. "I can try but everyone's busy. Sora's at tennis practice, Matt's practicing with the band..."

Jim cut him off before he could continue. "Joe needs his friends right now, Tai. He's been falling into a case of depression the past few days."

Tai frowned. He knew Joe tended to be pessimistic but depression... "Why? What happened? I know Joe's never been the most positive but he improved a lot in the digital world."

Jim sighed. "You're not in the digital world anymore, Tai. Becoming a doctor seems to be a challenge he can't overcome. I think he feels like he's neglecting you guys too."

Tai thought for a moment. "Make sure Joe stays home tonight ok and away from books."

Jim smiled. "Thanks Tai."

Tai shook his head. "No, thanks Jim. Gosh, haven't we taught Joe that we can do anything? I think we should get him a trip to the digital world or something. I'll do my best to gather everyone."

And that was that. Tai knew he wouldn't be able to do this alone, so he called Sora's cell, hoping she had finished tennis practice and wouldn't slap him. He explained the situation to her and asked her to help him gather everyone.

* * *

><p>The two met up at the bridge in Highton View Terrace.<p>

"How are we going to gather everyone though?" Sora appeared concerned. Joe was their friend and quite important to them all, but everyone was so busy in their own lives. That and... "Mimi's in America. There's no way she could come at such a short notice, although...I could ask her to come on Skype so she can talk. Okay, I'll try and arrange that. Should T.K. and Kari be there too? They are part of the old team so..."

"I can get Kari to come," Tai said. "I think he and Kari should be there. They're just as important to the team as anyone else. I can convince Matt to come, he cares about Joe and can take half an hour off the band. Even if it's for a little while, he can manage. Izzy's got a private job, fixing people's computers so I don't know about him..." He frowned. Getting everyone together was a bigger challenge than he had thought.

Sora laid a hand on Tai's shoulder. "We can arrange a way for him to come before his job. Okay then, that's everyone. Let's get started."

Tai and Sora spent the rest of the day, cancelling other plans to get everyone there. Matt could only be there for fifteen minutes and Izzy had to leave soon for his job but for now everyone was there.

"Thanks for coming guys," Tai said to everyone gratefully. "Joe will be happy to see us."

"I hope he's alright," Matt said, concerned. "I can't believe he kept all this inside."

Kari bit her lower lip. "He always looked on the negative side of things before but..." She smiled. "I'm sure having us all here and having our support will be enough to cheer us up."

T.K. smiled and nodded in agreement. "Definitely. Things always become worse when alone."

"Okay then," Tai said, knocking on the door.

Joe had come back from clearing his head but still, nothing was working. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a doctor. Before he could dwell in these thoughts however, there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who it could be right now," Joe said, going to answer the door. As he opened it, he stared. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, T.K. and Kari were all standing there.

"Hey Joe," Sora said warmly. "Can we come in?"

"Y-yeah sure," Joe said, managing to swallow in his surprise. "What are you all doing here? Are you here to convince me to try and attend Matt's concert?"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Were you planning not to?"

Joe hung his head. "I can't. I have an assessment due the day after tomorrow. I know I keep brushing off your concerts, Matt but I swear it's not intentional."

Kari wondered what to say and what might be appropriate at a time like this but what surprised her was Tai.

"You'll be coming to the concert," Tai said, not really asking but saying it with confidence.

"Tai..." Kari began admonishing but then saw the look in her brother's eyes and stopped.

Sora smiled. "That's right. Because you'll do amazing in this assessment, Joe and in Medicine. There's no one else who could make a better Doctor than someone who helped us save two worlds and is the most reliable person I've ever met."

"But Sora..." Joe began and this time it was Matt who cut him off.

"But what?" Matt said. "Sora and Tai have pretty much said everything but why are you putting yourself down? Weren't you the one who followed me to try and find your own path and helped Sora out of the Dark Cave? Dude, have a little faith in yourself."

"Yeah!" T.K. said, smiling at his brother before looking at Joe. "Besides, if you can make Matt apologise to you, you can really do anything."

"T.K.!" Matt said, faking to scowl although there was no displeasure behind it.

"What?" T.K. said blinking innocently. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kari giggled. "Joe, why don't we all spend some time together tonight and you just relax? We haven't done that in awhile, just the eight of us."

"Guys..." Joe said. Suddenly, he did feel like they were in the Digital World again and just having the others feel so confident in him gave him a feeling of newfound determination. He looked at everyone and nodded. "Okay. Maybe relaxing a little with you guys will help my brain work again."

"That's not all that'll help," Izzy said, taking out his laptop.

Tai groaned. "Izzy, do you have to carry that piece of metal everywhere?"

"Tai!" Sora chided her best friend.

Izzy rolled his eyes. "I actually have a reason for bringing it, Tai." He pressed a few buttons. "T.K., Kari, can I borrow your D-3's?"

T.K. and Kari handed them over, watching Izzy work with them and another screen appeared.

"Joe!" A familiar, cheerful voice chirped. "Do I need to come over there and start living with you again to give you some courage?"

Joe's eyes lit up. "Gomamon!"

"Who did you think it was? Santa Claus?" Gomamon joked. "Cheer up, Joe! Remember what I told you? Keep trying! Us digimon never give up, we fall, get blasted back but get up again." He waved his paw. "'I can do anything, Gomamon'! Why am I not hearing you say that?"

Joe laughed. It felt good talking to his Digimon Partner again. "Sorry about that, Gomamon. I just didn't do so well in the last few practicals and got a bit depressed. I thought I didn't have it in me to be a Doctor."

"You knew exactly what to do with Ogremon," Another familiar voice said and Joe jumped as Sora brought her iPad over which had Mimi on Skype there.

"Mimi?" Joe said.

Mimi smiled. "I know how you feel, Joe. I feel really alone here too sometimes. I haven't decided what to do with my life but Michael and my friends here just aren't the same as you guys. But I know we're still friends! And that everyone will be there even if we're miles apart. So don't worry! You'll be the best doctor ever, Joe! I know you will! Sorry I couldn't come to be with you guys, but I can stay on Skype with you whilst we all have fun."

"Same here!" Gomamon said. "Thanks for letting me talk to him, Izzy."

"Wow, neat idea, Izzy," Tai said, glad Izzy had come up with the idea to let Joe and Gomamon talk.

Joe looked around at all his friends. They had come when he needed them. Mimi was right. Gomamon was right too. Things had changed. They weren't in the digital world, but that didn't mean he had to face things alone. He could rely on his friends. Ironic that he had forgotten that, considering he was the one with the Crest of Reliability.

He took in all his friend's faces. Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., Kari and most of all, Gomamon. They all cared. Despite how busy their lives got, despite how they might not always keep in touch, they would be there when he really needed them. Just like he would for them.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Matt's cell beeping.

"Ah nuts, I gotta go," Matt said.

"Matt, call in late," T.K. said to his brother and Matt looked at him.

"But Izzy still has to leave so it still won't be all of us," Matt said, although he sounded disappointed about this. "Sorry Joe. We all came to try and cheer you up, and spend some time but..."

Izzy frowned. "I actually told Tallie I'd come half an hour later to fix her computer."

Joe smiled. "You don't have to call in late if you're busy, Matt. I'm just glad you guys all took time out for me, even if it was a little bit."

Matt thought for a moment before seeing the look on everyone's faces and sighing. "I'll call in late. It's cool. It's my own band so starting practice half an hour late shouldn't be a big deal."

T.K. beamed, hugging his brother happily. "You're the best, Matt!"

Matt blushed, although his eyes twinkled with happiness before he turned to Joe. "This means you're coming to the concert though okay?" He turned to Mimi on Skype. "You too, Mimi. Try and book a flight for Saturday okay? Even if you only come for the weekend, we miss you."

Mimi paused, before smiling. "I'll be there then! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Joe laughed. "Yeah, definitely. I guess you were right, Tai."

Tai winked. "Aren't I always?"

"Please," Sora muttered, mirth on her lips. "More like never."

"Hey!" Tai pouted, beginning to tickle torture.

Sora squealed, moving away and throwing a pillow at Tai. This one action sparked a large pillow fight between the friends. Even Joe got involved, enjoying himself after a lot of stress.

_Guys...you're the best. _


End file.
